


'Ow do you do?

by aintnodoubtaboutit



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Brotps, F/M, Fluff, I suck at this, M/M, Multi, No but really, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintnodoubtaboutit/pseuds/aintnodoubtaboutit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavroche has been kicked out of the household and is found by Enjolras. The Amis help Gavroche to get back on his feet and the little boy joins them in their crusade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This has been posted at my fanfiction.net account before! Also, not everything fits with the books headcanon. In my headcanon, Cosette still lives with the Thenardiers and Gavroche isn't much younger than her and Éponine. You'll figure it out soon enough. There hasn't really been much edditing, so excuse me for all the typos and hystorical mistakes!

 

 

* * *

'NO Papa, please! I'll behalf! Please!' screamed an eight-year-old Gavroche Thénardier. His father threw another fist at the little boy, causing him to break Gavroche's nose. There was blood falling from Gavroche's face, not only from his nose, but also from a big wound on his forehead. 'Please Papa, I'm sorry! I'll behalf!' Gavroche said a little quieter. Monsieur Thénardier looked at his son, like it was some sort of parasite that had to be destroyed. The worst part was that you would think monsieur Thénardier had been drinking, but he hadn't. He was this cruel to his son. He was like a saint to his daughters Eponine and Alzema, but to Gavroche, who had come last, he was like a beast. Even Cosette had been more welcome in the household. And that's saying something.

'GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU LITTLE BRAT! BETTER NOT CATCH MY EYE! GO UPSTAIRS AND MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL!' Thénardier screamed and his son ran as fast as he could up the stairs to his little bedroom in the attic. It was a freezing winter and it was almost as cold as in the attic as it was outside. Gavroche curled himself up to a tiny ball and sat in the corner of his improvised bed. He stopped crying, he couldn't cry anymore. Not tonight. There was a awfully great change that his father would come up and give Gavroche another beating. His mother didn't care, she was exactly the same. Always so proud of her daughters, but Gavroche? Gavroche lost count of the numbers of evenings his mother yelled at him and told him he was a mistake.

Gavroche wasn't right this time. He had fallen asleep an hour or so after he was sent upstairs, and he woke up by the sun that shone into his room through the window. Clearly, it had stopped snowing, but when he rose to his feet and looked out the window, he saw _so_ much snow.

Gavroche put on his boots and walked downstairs as quiet as possible. He had survived the night, but the day was a complete new adventure.

His sisters were already up. 'Gavroche, how do you feel? Does anything hurt?' Eponine asked as she strode forward, to her little brother.

'Nothing more than the usual, I guess.' Gavroche replied. He took a seat and the littlest piece of bread from the basket. Gavroche never had the same amount of food as the rest of the household. Eponine, Alzema, even Cosette. They all had flesh on their bones. Gavroche only had some skin.

'Gavroche, Maman and Papa aren't up yet. Eat some more, please!' begged Alzema while Eponine came back with a wash cloth. 'Did Papa hit you with an candle holder or something?' She asked whilst cleaning Gavroche's head wound.

'They will figure it out that I ate more, and yes, it was a candle holder.' Gavroche whispered. He started to eat the dry piece of bread. He would never dare to put cheese or something on it, no.

'Why does Papa this to you?' Eponine whispered. She didn't meant to say it, but Gavroche heard it. His answer broke both his sisters' hearts.

'I am a mistake.'

Gavroche finished his bread and stood from the chair. 'I have work to do.' and with that he left the kitchen en went outside. His work, as Thénardier called it, was most of the time doing heavy work and being outside in extreme weather. Gavroche still thinks his father did it to maybe get rid of him that way. But Gavroche was a strong kid, and it was amazing how he survived day after day in the Thénardier household.

That night would have been probably the worst. Madame Thénardier had locked Eponine, Alzema and Cosette in their rooms, so that they wouldn't interrupt or try to help their little brother. Thénardier had made up the worst excuse ever.

'YOU DIDN'T CLEAN THE GARDEN HOUSE! I'LL GIVE YOU A LESSON, DISOBEYING ME, HOW DO YOU EVER DARE?!' Thénardier screamed at Gavroche. 'You didn't tell me to clean it.' Gavroche whispered. He saw his grandpa's cane in his father's hands. That wasn't promising good news. 'DON'T YOU DARE TO BLAME ME FOR IT!' and the first hit was a fact. Gavroche was hit on his left shoulder, causing him to wince in pain. He tried not to show weakness, because that would make it only worse. Another hit with the cane, this time on his already wounded head. It started bleeding like crazy. Gavroche placed his right hand palm on the wound, to try to stop the bleeding.

Gavroche let it just in. He felt a lot of pain, and he gave into it. Both his father and mother were hitting him repeatedly with objects and their bare hands. The last punch he felt was in his chest. All the air got knocked out of his lungs, and he passed out.

Madame Thénardier opened the door. 'Make it quick, it's snowing again, maybe he dies. One less mouth to feed.' she added. Monsieur Thénardier pulled Gavroche out of the house by holding him by his hair. He threw Gavroche in the snow a street away from the inn, spat on the boy en walked back.

The snow soon got red, and redder, and Gavroche only got bluer. It was snowing hard, really hard and it wouldn't take long for the weather to take the little Gavroche's life.

* * *

Enjolras was a young student obsessed with revolution and democracy. He wanted to liberate the poor civilians of Paris, make a better city for them. One night he was walking to _Café Musain,_ the headquarters of _Les Amis l'ABC_ , a student group that was willing to fight for revolution. And they would some day. The whole plan was still small and had a lot of wholes to be filled, but Enjolras would fix it. He made that vow for years.

On the way from his house to the cafe, he always passed an inn. He'd never been close, and he didn't plan to. But this time something odd got his attention. Long, red lines of snow were leading from the door to somewhere in the street. He knew the color well enough to know it was blood. A lot of blood. He decided to follow the bloodlines. It didn't take to long to find what he was looking for. Not far from the inn lay a little kid in the snow, red from blood and blue from the cold. Enjolras didn't doubt for a moment and ran to the child. He took off his favorite red coat, wrapped the kid in it and started carrying him to the cafe, with all hope that the kid wasn't dead already and that Joly was there.

Getting nervous by the step, Enjolras started running. He could already see the warm lights of the cafe, and that triggered him to run as fast as he could, maybe even faster.

'JOLY! MARIUS! SOMEBODY!' Enjolras screamed towards the cafe. It was Coufeyrac who opened the door.

'What the... Enjolras?'

Enjolras ran inside. 'Is Joly here?' he asked, catching for breath. He had never ran that fast. Joly stood up from his stool and ran over to Enjolras, who laid the kid down on an empty table. Joly removed Enjolras' coat from the kid and looked at him with pity. Joly was a medical student, but most people thought that he was an doctor already.

'Is he still...' Marius Pontmercy asked from behind Coufeyrac. 'Yes. But barely.' Joly said. He didn't waste any minute and lifted him carefully from the table and took him upstairs. There was a little guestroom up the stairs from the cafe. It was never used until now. Marius and Coufeyrac followed immediately, but Enjolras fell down on a chair. Combeferre, a philosophical student and also one of Enjolras' closest friends, laid a hand on his shoulder. Enjolras was completely covered in blood.

'You might have saved his life. Where did you find him?' Combeferre asked.

'A street away from that creepy inn. And the worst part, I found him by following the bloodlines that came from the front door of the inn.' Enjolras swallowed away some tears.

'I know the master of the house, Thénardier. A con, a terrible father. They have kids, I know they have a son.' Combeferre said slowly. 'Maybe it is him. Thénardier only loves his daughters so, it is possible.'

'That doesn't mean he can almost murder his son and drag him out in the snow to let him die.' Enjolras swore under his breath. 'Enjolras, calm down. We can worry about this later, first we need to wait and let Joly do his job.' Grantaire said. Grantaire wasn't a big fan of the whole revolution thing, but somewhere he was. He was an alcoholic, but had sobered up immediately when Enjolras carried in the child.

Marius and Coufeyrac walked downstairs with their heads down.

'Is he d-dead?' Grantaire asked.

'Not yet.' Marius said.


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joly tries the best he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SPELLED EVERYTHING WRONG THAT`S RIGHT I KNOW THAT. It comes directly from my ff.net account and I'm quite lazy.

After almost an hour, Joly came downstairs. He wiped his bloody hands clean with a wash cloth and joined his friends, who were sitting in silence. 'Any good news, Joly?' Enjolras asked. His voice contained vibration, he had held in his tears since he found the little boy. 'News, yes. Good news, no. He has so many broken bones it is a miracle he's still alive. His temperature is getting higher, so that's one good thing.' Joly sighed. 'Ready for the injury list, my friends?' Joly said. They all nodded in horror, waiting for what terrible things were about to come.

'Okay, here we go. Two head wounds, one was a little older and didn't bleed anymore, but still. Left collarbone is broken, as is his left arm. Right leg broken and even cracked. Uncountable cuts and bruises and the worst; six broken ribs which punctured his right lung.' Joly finished his sentence with a huge sigh and stood up. 'Will he survive?' Grantaire asked. Joly didn't answer, but by the look on his face Grantaire knew it: Only with a miracle.

'I'm going to get some supplies at home, I'll be back in half an hour. Can please somebody stay with the boy?' Joly asked. 'I'll stay with him.' Courfeyrac en Grantaire said in choir. 'Okay, the two of you then. Try not to move him and when he wakes up, just talk to him en try to calm him down. Remember to keep him warm en give him something to drink whenever he's awake.' Joly put on his coat and left the cafe.

Courfeyrac and Grantaire walked quietly up the stairs and opened the bedroom door. The little boy looked even tinier in the big bed, under all the covers and with all his bandages. Both the students took a chair and sat on opposite sides of the bed.

'What if he doesn't wake up?' Courfeyrac asked. 'He'll survive. Joly is a great doctor already, he'll save the boy.' Grantaire whispered back in response.

'Gavroche.' a quiet, high pitched voice filled the room. The little boy in the bed spoke. 'Excuse me, what did you say?' Courfeyrac asked, who was almost awing. 'Gavroche. My name's Gavroche.' The boy, apparently named Gavroche, opened his eyes and looked at both the students. 'Where am I?' Gavroche whispered. He had to whisper, there was no air in his lungs to turn up the volume. Gavroche tried to sit up, but felt all his bones paining him and he let out a huge scream. Grantaire and Courfeyrac helped him lay down immediately.

The students downstairs heard the scream as well, and rushed up to the guestroom. 'What happened?' Enjolras said after he threw the door open. 'Nothing, he moved, and it hurt him.' Grantaire said. 'You're at Cafe Musin, I'm Courfeyrac and he is Grantaire. Those guys are Marius, Combeferre and Enjolras.' The three students waved at Gavroche. 'Enjolras found you earlier this night.' Marius said with a weak smile. Enjolras' cheeks turned pink.

'If it wasn't for Joly you wouldn't be here anymore, Gavroche.' Grantaire smiled, and helped Enjolras out of an awkward situation that way.

'Gavroche? Gavroche Thénardier?' Combeferre's eyes widened. 'I knew it. That bastard threw out his own son.' Combeferre yelled angrily. Gavroche felt afraid again, he was so afraid of his father. 'H-he isn't h-h-here, is he?' Gavroche stuttered. Courfeyrac looked at Combeferre. 'Get out, you're scaring him!' And Marius walked out with an angry Combeferre. 'You're safe, Gavroche. He won't find you here. You're staying with us.' Grantaire smiled. 'Wait, remember what Joly said? We need to keep him hydrated.' Enjolras reminded his friends and himself. 'That's right.' Courfeyrac took a mug from the bedside table and held it to Gavroche's mouth. Gavroche was thankful for the cold liquid filling his sore throat. 'Thank you.' Gavroche muttered after swallowing the last drop of water.

Not long after that Joly came back in. In his right hand he had a large bag and in his left hand he had some clean clothes. 'You're awake! Good. I see you've met the rest of the gang already. Well, my name's Joly.' Joly made a little boy, causing Gavroche to giggle. He winced in pain right after the giggle. 'Try not to move too much, kid.' Joly said while he took Grantaire's seat.

'My names Gavroche, 'Ow do you do?' Gavroche managed to smile. Joly grinned as well. 'Does anything hurt?' He asked. Gavroche nodded a little. Like it was a clue for the rest of the students, they all left the room to let Joly do his job and heal the boy.

'My chest hurts the most, Monsieur Joly.' Gavroche whispered. Joly did a quick examination and then shook his head. 'First of all, don't call me Monsieur, it makes me feel really old. Second, there isn't much I can do about the pain in your chest, son. You have six broken ribs, and they've punctured your right lung. That's why it is so hard for you to breathe.' Joly explained slowly.

'Why don't you try to get some sleep? I'll be there if you wake up, or someone else of the guys.' Joly placed a hand on Gavroche's uninjured shoulder. 'Thank you, Joly.' Gavroche said and it didn't take long for him to doze off. Joly refreshed the bandages that cover the major head wound and then left.

'Can somebody stay with Gavroche?' Joly asked. Combeferre, who had calmed down a lot, stood up and walked upstairs.

'His father did this to him. Why on earth would you do this to your own kid?' Marius asked to no one particular. 'Because Thénardier is a rat that needs to be murdered, slowly and painfully.' Enjolras added. The rest of the students agreed on that. 'He's going to stay with us.' Courfeyrac said. 'I'll take him in if I need to, but he is not getting back into that house ever again.' The students could also agree on that.

Eponine hadn't stopped crying ever since she and her sisters were let out of their room. There was a lot of blood covering the floor and walls, and the trace was heading outside. Her mother told the girls that Gavroche had ran away, and that nothing bad had happened except for a deep cut from the broken vase, but Eponine didn't buy it. There had been too much screaming, crying and swearing for that story to be true. Gavroche had been beaten unconscious and was thrown out in the snow. There was nothing more she could do, she'd lost her brother for good now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are so little and so short, these chapters. But once we get to six or so, they'll get longer.

**Author's Note:**

> So my lovely readers, you got to the end of chapter one! I intend to write longer chapters but eh, I suck at it for now..


End file.
